


Murdoc + GSW

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Murdoc wasn´t fast enough and Heldman was able to fire a shot?





	Murdoc + GSW

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Forced to rely on an enemy’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is based on S2E15, called Murdoc + Handcuffs.

Jack hears the gunshots, they almost sound as one firing, but his experience tells him there were definitely two and since Mac doesn´t carry or uses a gun, his stomach drops. He curses himself for splitting up. He left Mac in a building with two dangerous hitmen, what was he thinking?

He runs back towards where he left Mac, finding Heldman and Mac on the floor and Murdoc with a gun in his hands. Where did that maniac get a gun?

‘Hey! Drop it! I said drop it! Don´t you move!’

Murdoc immediately throws the hands in the air.

‘I just saved Macgyver´s life, Jack! You really think I want to take it now? You don´t expect me to believe that, do you?’

Jack is completely focused on Murdoc. He should just shoot him, get rid of him once and for all.

‘J… Jac?’

The sound of Mac´s voice has both men turn their attention to Mac, who is so pale he is almost translucent. Murdoc is quicker to catch on what happened than Jack.

‘Oh my, seems Heldman was quicker than me.’

Murdoc kneels next to Mac and Jack immediately pushes him backwards, ‘stay away from him. Back off!’

Murdoc straightens out and steps back.

‘I should just shoot you and…’

‘Don´t,’ a weak voice interrupts.

‘Mac, how are you holding up?’

‘Hurts.’ He pants.

‘I bet it does. You will be fine, you…’

Before Jack can finish his reassurance, Mac´s eyes roll up into his head and he goes limp. He is paler than he was a couple of minutes ago.

‘Mac? Mac!’

‘Let me take a look at him!’

‘Just stay away from him, I swear…’

‘Jack, we both want our boy to survive, don´t we?’

Jack just stares at Murdoc. Blood is pooling under Mac, he can feel it soak at his knees.

‘We need to get him to a doctor.’

‘Yes, we do, but he will be dead before we reach one. Let me help.’

Jack still has a hard time letting Murdoc close to Mac.

‘Seriously Jack? You know I want to play with Mac, don´t kill him.’

When Jack rolls his eyes, Murdoc continues, ‘well OK, maybe that is not the complete truth, but let me assure you, I don´t want him dead, now. And who knows more about human anatomy, then me?’

Mac´s eye lids flutter and he grimaces, but doesn´t regain consciousness. It worries Jack that Mac´s lips are slightly tinged blue. Jack feels for a pulse, it is there, although weak.

‘Let´s turn him so we can see what´s the damage.’

Once Mac is turned, Murdoc tells Jack to put pressure on the shoulder wound he inflicted. The wound in is back is bad., Luckily it is more to the side and not near his spine. However, contrary to Murdoc´s bullet, Heldman´s hasn´t got an exit wound.

Murdoc tells Jack to put pressure on that wound as well, while he goes looking if this old factory had a nurses’ station. Jack still is not sure if he can thrust Murdoc but it is the only way they are going to safe Mac´s life.

‘Go! Hurry!’

After what seems like hours, but in reality are mere minutes, he hears Murdoc make a whooping sound, he must have found something. Next the sound of Murdoc running back, he can see that he has a box in his hands. Inside there is gauze, half a bottle of rubbing alcohol, needles, thread, and some pressure bandages. They don´t look sterile, but it is better than nothing.

‘What´s next?’

‘I will clean the wounds and close them so we can stem the bleeding. After that we take him to hospital.’

‘Shouldn´t we sterilize everything?’

‘With what?’

‘I don´t know, boiling water?’

‘Look, the wound is already contaminated with the bullet and Mac´s clothing, so let’s just close them and get him to hospital. They can take care of possible infections over there.’

Jack watches Murdoc clean both wounds. Once he threads a needle, Jack stops him.

‘Are you sure you know what you are doing?’

‘Jack boy, do you think a man with my profession can enter a hospital with a GSW?’

‘Yeah, yeah, you better do a good job.’

Jack keeps a close eye on Murdoc stitching up the wounds methodically. Jack is happy that Mac is unconscious, because he knows from experience how painful this is. Once Murdoc finishes up, he cleans the wounds again and bandages them.

‘There, all done.’

‘ I hate to say it, but thanks.’

‘If you want our boy to make it, we need to get going.’

‘Bring Heldman´s car as close as possible.’

Jack nods, the less they move Mac, the better. He still isn´t sure he can trust Murdoc, but he needs to get Mac to the hospital. The patrol car Heldman used is just outside the door, but Jack didn´t expect a dead body in the back seat. He wants to start the engine, but it doesn´t do anything. He checks the hood and it is clear the car is rendered incapacitated. He quickly checks whether the radio is working and it is. He tunes in an a Phoenix secure line and telling them Mac needs urgent medical attention. The dispatcher promises an exfil and to inform Matty. That is good enough for Jack. He takes off back to Mac, still not trusting Murdoc. But Mac is still out and Murdoc has put his coat over his boy.

‘The car is busted. But an exfil is prepared. How is he doing?’

‘Rapidly developing a fever. I stemmed the bleeding by suturing the wound close, but the bullet is still inside, so…’

‘Let´s get him off this cold floor.’

Murdoc nods, checking his surroundings, ‘didn’t the patrol car have emergency blankets?’

Jack can hit himself, why didn´t he think of that. He wants to turn towards the car when a moan makes him turn back to Mac whose face is scrunched up in pain.

‘Hey Mac. I’m here, you’re safe.’

‘Jack?’ Mac whispers even before he opens his eyes.

‘Yea, I´m here kid.’

‘W’th happen’d?’

‘You Macgyver, had the rare privilege to get shot by two hitmen and survive.’ Murdoc says with a cruel smile.

‘Shut up!’

‘Jack, what?’ Mac tries to move away from Murdoc but hisses when pain shoots through him.

‘Take it easy Mac, he was telling the truth of getting shot, twice.’

Mac gives a weak nod, grimacing.

‘We need to get you of the ground, Mac. It is cold and you are already running a fever.’

Mac once again nods his understanding.

‘Murdoc and I are going to pick you up from the floor on three, OK?’

‘Just do it,’ Mac grits out.

The pick Mac up, draining all color from Mac.

‘Mac! stay with us!’ Jack calls out, gently tapping his face when he have him on a wooden crate.

‘I don´t feel so…’ Neal suddenly goes completely limp.

Jack feels for a pulse, but it is there, so he just lost consciousness. He throws Murdoc`s coat over Mac to keep him warm.

‘Go look for those emergency blankets.’

Murdoc walks away with that creepy smile but there is no reason to think he isn´t returning, he has before. And there is nothing Murdoc enjoys more than seeing Mac in pain. Jack hadn´t missed Murdoc fascinated gaze when he was suturing Mac´s wounds.

‘Come on Mac, open your eyes, you’re worrying me.’

Mac´s eyes flutter, but he doesn´t wake up. Jack realizes Murdoc still hasn´t returned and he could have easily made it back by now. But he can´t worry about Murdoc right now. Mac is trying to regain consciousness and the low moans cut through Jack.

‘I know you are hurting mac, but can you wake up?’

‘I’m wake.’ He slurs.

‘Good! Now stay with me, OK?’

‘Thirsty.’ Mac whispers.

‘I know, it is the blood loss, but I don ´t have any drinkable water.’

Mac closes his eyes when a shiver runs through him, a moan is pulled from him as the shivering pulls on the wounds.

‘Cold.’

‘I will built a fire.’

‘You will need…’

‘Mac, take it easy. I know how to build a fire. You stay awake while I do so, OK?’

Mac nods. Jack takes off his jacket and tucks it around Mac. He then starts to demolish some wooden crates, stacking them in a teepee shape, all he needs now are some matches or a lighter. He walks back to Hemans body and finds a lighter in his pocket so within minutes the fire is burning.

‘See, I can make a fire, Mac?’

Mac´s eyes are open, but they are mere slits and he clearly isn´t here. Jack slowly puts his hand on Mac´s forehead, wincing at the heat coming off of him.

‘Oh kid.’

Jack makes sure to keep the fire going. It makes it a little less chilly. He can hear Mack murmur something.

‘Talk to me Mac.’

‘Home.’

‘What´s that, Mac?’

‘I want to go home, Jack.’

‘I know kid, me too,’ he squeezes Mac´s hand.

 

* *  *

 

Jack slowly peals his body out of the reclining chair, he must admit from all the hospital chairs he sat in, this is a comfortable one. But after spending the night in one, he is still stiff and sore. He gets up, goes into the bathroom to take care of business and to splash some water in his face. He is just about to go out to find some breakfast or at least coffee, when Mac´s duty nurse Emma enters.

‘Good morning Jack.’

‘Morning Emma, how is he doing?’

‘Good, he pulled through the night like a champ. I am going to take care of his dressings, do you want to leave?’

‘No, nothing I haven´t seen.’

Emma smiles, this is of course not standard procedure, but her patient must be someone important since she received instructions that Jack could stay. She figures he is some sort of bodyguard. She readies the materials she needs and starts checking the wounds. When she is satisfied, she re-bandages everything with the help of Jack. He hasn´t lied, he knows what he is doing.

‘We are ready here, are you coming with me for some breakfast? You can eat it in the nurses’ kitchen. We have good coffee.’

‘Well, if you put it like that, lead the way.’

Jack positions himself in such a way that he can see Mac´s room from where he is sitting. Breakfast is nothing special but as Emma promised, the coffee is good.

When he is done, he walks back into Mac´s room. He immediately is on high alert. ON Mac´s IV pole is a Get well card.

He pulls the card off and opens it.

_Hope you are feeling better. Till next time. M._


End file.
